


Once was lost, but now I'm found...was blind but now I see

by RavenWoodbane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWoodbane/pseuds/RavenWoodbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her last test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testing, Testing ...1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seriously don't own Anything in this 'Verse or In real life.
> 
> Wait, I have a malamute .. That's about it.

She see's him at the braavosi market, near the fish stalls.

she's never seen hair that blue before, and his smile ... His smile could break many a maidens heart.

His eyes shine with an inner fire showing the world that though he has known hardships he has not yet been broken.

~•~

She is broken, she has finally become No One and he was her final test to become an Official part of The House of Black, to finally serve only the many face god's wishes and not those of who she use to be. 

Her dream of finally belonging, having a family again... 

Family, even thinking those words brought upon memories of No One's past life, of father. brothers. sister. mother. wolf. wolf. Winter. Love. 

And all those things caused her to feel an ache in her heart, a hollowness has replaced the rage she used to feel in its place, the only time she feels whole again is when she takes a life in the name of the house of black. 

~•~

She has been following the man/boy for hours, and though it is not her place to inquire, she doesn't see why he has been chosen to die.

Unlike the others who she has administered the gift of death to, everyone he meets is treated with regard and with respect. He is laughter and joy, fire and light, 

Feeling the presence of her mentor advancing towards her, No one stops to let him draw nearer

"Why has he been Chosen Jaqen" No one implored,

"It is not yours to question why he has been chosen by the Many Face God Arya, it is yours only to give the gift" Jaqen admonishes, 

Arya scowled, Ever since her misstep in her first failed test Jaqen refused to call her anything other then by her name she was born with as punishment, she has come to abhor it 

"I know that he needs to be given the gift, I'm not questioning it... What I am questioning though is what he done to deserve it, I want to know", she knows she is being contrary but something did not feel right. 

 

Jaqen turned to stare Arya in the eyes, and smirked "Have you forgotten your lessons Arya, as I have said it is ...."

" I know...", Arya interrupted "it is not ours to question the gods" 

"Good, I'm glad you have come to understand this Arya, remember that once you have given the gift to that man you will finally be finished with your tests and will be one of us" Jaqen affirmed before disappearing back into the crowd.

Where once those words would of comforted her, now they made her cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Seriously don't own Anything in this 'Verse or In real life.
> 
> Wait, I have a malamute .. That's about it.
> 
> * I wanted to thank those who have left kudos and to advise that this has not been beta read. This is actually my first story ... so sorry if it sucks major balls. Feedback via reviews would seriously be awesome.
> 
> ~•~

He dreams of a girl, A girl who will come to kill him, Her hair is brown and as rich as the earth and her eyes are the color of valyrian steel. 

In his dreams she wears a different face to begin with, Her first face, The one he first sees is of his friend Cat from the docks. His first meeting with Cat is of her selling her wares down at the fish market near the canals.

From there they have become fast friends, He has known her now for two moons, With Griff and Lemore's negotiations with the Braavosi bank taking longer than anticipated. Their friendship over time has progressed and with it so has his decision to take their relationship further, This is when the dreams start.

The first dream starts with them making love.

~•~

The first glance of Cat that he has is of her laughing with her customers down at the docks, He has never heard a sound so free yet at the same time so brittle, The look in her eyes (her blue eyes) a look he has come to see in the mirror on his own face, one of wariness and of innocence lost. He knows it is sudden what he has come to feel for her and that it can never progress any further than this attraction he feels towards her, Yet in his dreams they do and they have.

They are together as one. As they are sating their lusts, she ends up on top riding him to completion. This is when her face changes, Where her hair turns a deep brown and eyes from blue to grey steel, the look on her face one of sorrow and self loathing, 

"I'm sorry" she whispers as she stabs him in the chest, In his dreams he dies with himself still inside her and her tears falling upon his chest, It is at this point he awakens. 

~•~

It is on the fourth time of having this nightmare that he goes to Lemore. He confesses of what he feels and what he dreams, She tells him of the faceless man and to be wary as this is their home, She also tells him to forget the girl that there are others he can take pleasure from, This he can not do.

He wonders frequently if what he dreams leads to him being a prophet like his father, A Devine being showing him what will come to pass if he chooses to stay and take a lover, Forgetting for a little what and who he is or whether like his sires father he is going mad.


End file.
